


Vivid

by senpieee



Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Rin being cheesy (as usual), Romance, Slice of Life, Sousuke being thankful (as usual)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpieee/pseuds/senpieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Sousuke visit a light show in Sydney and decide to reminisce on some memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vivid

“Sousuke!” Rin called out to the teal-eyed male within the crowds. The Vivid Light show was in full swing in picturesque Sydney and the couple had decided to spend a date viewing different illuminated spectacles located within the city’s cornerstones. Sousuke turned around to see his maroon-haired boyfriend waving at him intently in an attempt to grab his attention. Rin donned a black tracksuit from training along with a black overcoat. His slightly damp hair had soaked the coat collar indicating he must have wasted no time in reuniting with Sousuke. Sousuke on the other hand had already been in the city for various errands and had the easy task of directing Rin to his location rather than the other way around. There was no way the couple would have reunited if Sousuke was left with the directions. The taller male walked briskly towards Rin’s direction, weaving in and out of the pockets of crowd that had started to filter into the harbourside.

“How was training Rin?” Sousuke smiled earnestly at his boyfriend.

“Same as usual but glad its over,” Rin mirrored Sousuke’s sincerity with a toothy grin, “C’mon let’s check out the light show!”

The couple walked towards an arched installation composed of miniscule golden LED lights. They felt a sense of warmth as they were enveloped by the golden illumination. Rin’s ears perked in curiosity when he heard Sousuke chuckle. He turned around to see his boyfriend examining one of the LED lights.

“Doesn’t this remind you of fireflies Rin? We used to have competitions in the summer to see who would catch the most.”

“Oh yeah and I would definitely win,” Rin replied immediately earning a shake of the head from his boyfriend. Now it was the redhead’s turn to chuckle. “Alright, maybe I wouldn’t win all the time but the best part was when we released all the fireflies into the sky. They would all fly towards the moonlight and almost create a tunnel around us”.

Sousuke could only nod in agreement as he remembered the innocence and playfulness of their childhood. As the couple reached the end of the tunnel their hands intertwined naturally as their minds grew unaware of the growing crowd.

The Royal Botanic Gardens also contained exquisite displays. Most involved synchronising lasers, illuminated trees and synthetic flowers reflecting bright rays of light to contrast the nightingale sky. The showcase of the Gardens were the Will o’ Wisps. The branches of an ancient tree sprawled outwards into the horizon almost as if attempting to reach the diminutive stars in the night sky. Hundreds of glowing orbs were embedded into the soft grass as they reflected a soft pink colour.

“The cherry blossom tree,” Rin said immediately. Sousuke turned his head away with a bitter expression on his face. He was aware of Rin’s breakdown in Australia and his consequent struggle when he returned to Japan. Sousuke knew the desperation of not being able to touch something that was thought to be reachable. Sousuke knew how such a wall could shatter one’s dreams, values and character. Because Sousuke had also faced that towering wall.

“Sousuke!” Rin was waving his hand in front of his face, “What’s with the serious expression? You’re going to give yourself wrinkles!” Rin’s eyebrows were knitted together as concern clouded his eyes.

“Ah, nothing,” Sousuke’s features softened and a placid smile appeared.

Rin knew Sousuke wasn’t a man of big words. He also knew that there was no point in opening a can of worms with him so he contently stared at the tree’s entangling branches. He could almost see the soft cherry blossom petals swaying in the gentle breeze as they were kissed by the summer sunlight. He instinctively tightened his grip on Sousuke’s hand as a wave of nostalgia washed over him. Sousuke responded by rubbing his thumb in small circles on the back of Rin’s hands. Rin didn’t know if Sousuke was mirroring his experience or comforting his accelerated heartbeat but he still felt assured because staying on the same page wasn’t necessary. Their vivid emotions were supporting each other and that was all they needed.

The couple concluded their journey at the iconic Circular Quay. The Sydney harbour was hosting a laser show that reflected a multitude of coloured wavelengths. The underwater sea lights shone intermittently making the sea appear as if it were full of diamonds. The Harbour Bridge had been pompously illuminated to complement the bustling night lights of the city beside it. There was no denying the exquisiteness of each element but together they created nothing short of a glamorous feast for the eyes.

Rin and Sousuke were standing directly in front of the Opera House, the pattern from the shell-like structure reflecting onto their clothing. The couple would have been content in the comfortable silence but Sousuke managed to mutter a pressing thought on his mind.

“Thank you for brining me to this city Rin”.

Rin turned himself to face Sousuke as his heart swelled with passion making a pleasant blush appear on his cheeks. He was glad it got concealed from the light show. Rin’s thin lips started quivering. He wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or the astonishment from his boyfriend’s recent statement but he gathered his strength and curved his lips upwards into a genuine smile.

“Thank you for bringing this city to me Sousuke”.

Sousuke’s stoic expression dissipated as he broke into a soft laughter, “Jeez Rin, you reach a new level of cheesiness each time!”

Normally Rin would get hot-headed and flustered and resort to lightly kicking Sousuke on the shin but this time he just laughed with him. The couple’s laughter mingled with the gentle lapping of the ocean waves as the city continued to glisten vividly.

“I’m serious Sousuke,” Rin stated after a small pause, “This is my first time coming back to Sydney after my breakdown. To be honest, I didn’t know if I was ready to face this place but knowing that you would accompany me made my adjustment a lot better”.

Sousuke was dumbfounded, words unable to leave his mouth. Rin had always been so creative in emphasising Sousuke’s significance in his life.

“Now I have learnt to love this city because of you. I can definitely call myself the luckiest man tonight!” Rin concluded by shining his signature grin.

The lights continued to rotate their patterns but Sousuke couldn’t care less anymore. He tugged Rin’s arm gently and met his lips for an emotional kiss. The couple held their hands again as their vivid emotions connected alongside the coloured sky and the shimmering sea. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed that fic :)
> 
> Every year Sydney hosts the Vivid Light Show and I thought it'd be a perfect setting for our two romantic dorks. I really enjoyed writing this fic because I can show off the beautiful city and the boys ;) Hopefully I can get some more fics out since its the holidays but until then hope you liked this one :D


End file.
